


Listen

by Dameceles



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nagamas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dameceles/pseuds/Dameceles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara's ears can hear special things...and ugly things like lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen

**Author's Note:**

> A Nagamas gift for Randomnameless, based on the prompt: _Sara/Manfroy – Lies_

“The Dark Lord brings salvation,” Manfroy had always told Sara. “Just as Emperor Galle brought magic and enlightenment to Jugdral. One day Loptyr will be reborn, our people will overthrow the Crusaders’ rule and reclaim our proper place!”

It was a story he’d told her since she was a baby. When she was very little and didn’t know any better, Sara had thought it to be a nice story. But if she’d ever asked her mama about it, mama would just cry and cry. Then her mama was gone, and her grandpa was all Sara had left.

So she’d listened to his stories. And as she’d grown older Sara understood that all of Lopt was working to make it come true. But they didn’t seem to be listening to everyone else- how the children cried when taken from their families, how those families wailed with despair, how most people cursed these changes. Sara heard them, and understood that it was a bad thing.

It was how Sara came to know the Dark Lord Loptyr’s salvation was a lie.

“Our family is gifted with the Sight. Our dreams reveal truths and our eyes can detect the presence of those born to holy bloodlines.” Manfroy told Sara, many times over the years.

He was right about her dreams. When she was asleep Sara was shown many things… A woman with pale hair like hers running from a swampy forest. Knights on horses falling to wyverns and their riders in the desert. Her papa’s life being snuffed out by the magic of a dark tome. And she could tell what was true, what happened in the waking world, and what merely belonged to slumber.

But when she was awake, Sara didn’t see anything special. Even when she’d once hidden in Cowen's church to spy on the imperial prince when he'd come of visit- and thought Prince Julius had looked completely ordinary. But she had heard the steady weeping of a child coming from him when the roar of a dragon didn’t drown out the soft sound. Just like Cowen’s grandson sounded warm and glowing like a hearth’s fire. 

Her ears heard special things when she was awake, things her eyes were blind to. After a while Sara realized…she could tell when someone was lying. But she didn’t tell anyone, especially not her grandpa.

Manfroy was out and had been out for a long time when Sara heard something beautiful enough to chase after. She was happy to leave stories of Loptyr and people who made others cry far behind. She’d stopped liking them years and years ago. 

Instead Sara made people smile. Using the Kia staff restored not only life, but happiness. She started hearing different stories with different heroes, she knew many and was even included! Liberating Tharcia with Prince Lief and everyone else made her realize that she was almost grown up.

Sara didn't like her grandpa. She didn't care about Archbishop Manfroy! So it didn't make any sense that when the news of his death at the hands of Prince Shanan and the Liberation Army reached even the most rural villages that Sara found herself unable to stop crying.

She cried and cried, while Seram held her in his lap and let her soak the shoulder of his robes with her tears and snot.

"It's going to be alright." Seram murmured as he rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Even with the Lopt Sect fallen from power, Prince Leif promised to protect us. It won't be like before. We'll be able to live in peace, so no need to cry."

Sara’s ears knew Seram wasn't lying, but for some reason her heart felt like he was.

It was over a year later when she saw Prince Leif again. He was taller than before, body and face having lost its boyhood softness, yet the nut browns of his hair and eyes were the same. While his voice had deepened Sara found it just as beautiful as before. So she decided she liked these changes.

After pleasantries, he asked her with that changed but beautiful voice, “Sara, please come accompany us to Yied desert with the Kia staff.”

Though the boy, now man, didn’t say it, Sara heard the cries for help, help. So she agreed. “Okay, but only if you promise to talk to me every day of the journey! I like your voice, Leif.” 

Prince Leif promised, and Sara heard no lie.


End file.
